Touchscreen devices, such as tablet computers, have a standard digital keyboard that tries to mimic an ordinary QWERTY keyboard that is difficult to use (relative to an ordinary keyboard). These digital keyboards mimic ordinary device keyboards in that they appear the same regardless of which user is using the touchscreen device. However different users may have different preferences with regard to how they prefer to use these digital keyboards.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.